


Broken Condom | Jimmy Darling x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, jimmy x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Summary: brief freak show spoilers here. just a y/n type of pov drabble feat. the condom breaking! I wrote three of these, you can find the final one posted after this one. written on 10/18/18





	Broken Condom | Jimmy Darling x reader

Jimmy had been acting quite obnoxious. Showing up to things drunk off his ass and hooking up with anyone who would have him. Desiree, Ima, Maggie - he'd even considered asking the twins if he could take their virginity. Of course, when you showed up to the show and started your affair with Jimmy - you never knew you'd fall as hard for him as you did. Sure, Jimmy had a lot of problems. He was a wreck for a lot of reasons, but time and time again you found yourself taking care of him. Cleaning up after him when he threw up and helping him to bed. Which brought the two of you to a night where Jimmy could barely stand after hitting the bottle. You couldn't resist though and boy did you love each time his eyes or hands would land on your own. 

Jimmy was so drunk that he didn't notice and the idea in itself made you feel sick. You cleaned yourself up and later that night sure as day; rubbed Jimmy's back as he threw up, clutching his stomach as everything he'd ingested flowed back up. When Jimmy finally made it back to bed, he moaned softly, curling up. You knew the drill and reached over, slipping your hand under the man's shirt and rubbed his tiny stomach. It would be a few hours before Jimmy would come around and stop being so sick. 

"You're so good at that, y'know?" he asked you the next morning. You swallowed, knowing you had to bring it up, although the thought scared you. "What's wrong, honey?" Jimmy asked. You looked down at your hands. "What if I had a kid or something, do you ever think about kids?" you asked. The twenty-four-year-old looked a little flustered. He took a deep breath. "Not now, that's why I always use a rubber," he pointed out, chuckling a little. "Why?" Jimmy asked after a moment. "Do you know something?" he asked, a little too directly for you. "No!" you said a little too loudly and too quickly. "It's just - Jimmy, I just," you sighed, your head in your hands. "You can tell me anything," Jimmy reminded you. "Someone else?" he decided to guess. "Is Maggie..?" he asked, feeling his heart drop. "No, not that I know," you said, your eyes widening. "Jimmy, it broke," you finally revealed. "What broke?" he asked, a look of oblivion and confusion on his face. "The rubber," you reiterated slowly. Jimmy's eyes widened a little once he finally understood what you meant. "I don't know - I won't for a while, but I know you have a lot going on. If you want no part of this I understand," you start to say. Jimmy's face turned from worry to hurt. "My dad was never in my life," he pointed out. "If losing Meep and my Ma taught me anything - it's that people can't be replaced," he said, looking to you. His eyes moved to your stomach. "If you end up being, I'll be there," he assured you. "Right by your side."


End file.
